


Come As You Are

by Antarc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV Steve Harrington, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Very mild dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/pseuds/Antarc
Summary: Steve finds out early on that Billy has a Thing for his dick. Like, sure, he’s clearly into Steve. Laughs at his stupid jokes. Invites him to hang out, to get drunk, get high, to just spend time together. Comes to Family Video just so they can make out in the back room during Steve’s break.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Come As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the whole Russian base plot happened a bit earlier and Steve and Robin got out in time to help the kids with exorcising the Mindflayer out of Billy so ya boi survived and now Steve and Billy are fucking. It’s… idk, 1986 and these boys are gay and horny. Bam, s3 fixed. (This really is just an excuse to dump all my horny switching scenarios in one place.)

Steve finds out early on that Billy has a Thing for his dick. Like, sure, he’s clearly into Steve. Laughs at his stupid jokes. Invites him to hang out, to get drunk, get high, to just spend time together. Comes to Family Video just so they can make out in the back room during Steve’s break.

He just also likes to casually put his hand on Steve’s crotch- when they watch movies at the theater or like today, when they’re at Steve’s, unbothered by the possibility of someone noticing them. To be fair, even when Steve’s parents are home, they’re both supremely disinterested in who Steve spends his time with, courtesy of already being the family disappointment. There’s no reason for them to check up on him once they’re asleep upstairs, knocked out by their respective nightcaps of whiskey (Steve’s dad) and valium (his mom).

So it’s late at night and they’re watching Alien- mostly for the irony of surviving creepy monsters- with Steve’s parents already fast asleep upstairs, when Billy’s hand lands warm and heavy right on Steve’s dick. Steve jolts and throws him a confused glance, not quite sure what brought this on. Probably just boredom. He hasn’t changed out of his jeans yet, so even without Billy teasing him, it’s already a tight fit for him. He likes it that way, the knowledge that if someone bothered to actually look, they’d be able to guess the shape of his outline. It’s still subtle enough to not be attention grabbing or inappropriate, of course. Just on the edge of visible.

It only gets tighter when the steady pressure of Billy’s palm turns into rolling motions. A small noise comes out of Steve’s mouth, shocked and involuntary. It’s so good. 

Billy likes to look at Steve’s dick. He’d been relatively subtle in the locker rooms back when they went to school together, but now that it’s often just the two of them? He’s pretty unashamed. Likes to trace the shape of Steve’s dick with his eyes when he wears just shorts, then with his fingers and palm when they’re in touching distance. Likes to give especially long looks at him in his tightest pants. 

Steve may have kept this specific pair on just for the purpose of getting Billy to look.

“Oh, would you look at that,” Billy murmurs into Steve’s ear as he leans even more into his space, body heat seeping into Steve’s side, voice deep and close enough now that his breath ghosts over Steve’s neck and ear shell. It makes Steve shiver, makes his dick twitch visibly underneath Billy’s hand, even through the denim. 

“Are you actually gonna do something?” he complains, well aware of how easy it is to get Billy to put his hands properly on Steve when he’s riled up like this. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t be so impatient. And don’t move,” Billy hisses into his ear, “or you’re gonna regret it.” Steve’s breath hitches and his dick twitches again, gets even harder until he truly is nestled tight in his pants. He feels his dick throb, almost painful now with no room to go anywhere and the hot pressure of Billy’s hand on top of it. 

That’s another thing Steve didn’t know he liked until he and Billy started dating. He loves when Billy’s entire attention is on him, when he takes what he wants while Steve is along for the ride, eager to please. There’s so much he’s learned he enjoys, it sometimes makes his head spin. He likes touching Billy. Likes his muscular arms and back and thighs, solid underneath warm skin. He’s highly aware of every touch Billy allows in return, every indulgent brush of skin against skin. He likes to suck Billy’s dick and how tight his ass is, how his lips look around Steve’s dick and how well he fucks Steve in return.

Billy flips Steve’s fly open and tugs down his zipper, but his pants are so tight that it barely makes a difference. Steve still groans just at the slight decrease in pressure. 

“What’s that, princess? Is that for me?” Billy is practically purring, tone warm and indulgent while he strokes his knuckles over the twitching bulge that peeks through Steve’s opened zipper, still trapped in his boxers and held down by his jeans. It feels good, even if it’s tight and restrained. The pressure makes him squirm and moan again, enjoying the way Billy’s eyes are completely focused on his hips.

“Billy, please,” he groans, hands scrambling for his shoulders where he’s leaned into him, crowding Steve into the sofa cushions. This close, Steve can smell Billy’s perfume and hairspray and the musky, deep smell of his body underneath after an active day. It makes him a bit dizzy, their close proximity making him want to lean even closer, to taste Billy’s lips and his mouth and feel his hands directly on his skin.

There’s a snort in Steve’s ear and then his hand taps Steve’s side, gets him to lift up his hips so Billy can unceremoniously tug down Steve’s jeans and boxers in one motion until his cock finally springs free. It’s an instant relief. He’s red and wet at the tip and when Billy’s hand finally, finally wraps around him, Steve bucks into it on pure instinct. There’s just something about Billy pushing and pushing that hits all of Steve’s buttons, gets him hot under the collar so easily. 

Billy’s hand meets the rhythm of Steve’s hips and with every upwards stroke he takes a moment to swipe his thumb over his slit, to tease out another burst of precome. He’s shifting until he’s almost on top of Steve, heavy press against his thighs until Steve’s hips move him up and down as well. Steve has to slow down with the extra weight on top of him, has to press his forehead against Billy’s shoulder, buries his nose against his neck and kisses there. He starts off soft and careful, because Billy might be a tough guy, but Steve knows that he still likes being handled carefully. And if there’s one thing Steve’s years of sleeping with girls have taught him, it’s how to use his lips and mouth to get someone really going.

By the time Steve has worked his way towards sucking a hickey into the side of Billy’s throat, he has to take breaks just to sip air while Billy’s hand has come to a maddening slow pace. He’s slicked up with his own precome, can feel Billy’s own erection grinding against his thigh. Billy’s letting out these delicious grunts every time he presses down and gasps when Steve’s teeth graze against the bruises he’s sucked into his throat. Billy takes a moment to pause, takes his hand off of Steve’s dick completely and leans back, just to admire his handiwork.

Steve doesn’t know how he looks, but he can imagine what a mess his hair must be from rubbing against Billy for what feels like an eternity. He feels flushed and dizzy, reaches out for Billy’s fly where the outline of his dick is almost painfully visible. Billy’s hands are on the back rest and he’s squirmed his way properly on top of Steve’s lap. He looks so smug and big, more like he’s trapped Steve right where he wants him- like he’s doing Steve a favor by sitting on him. The thought that he could hold Steve down like this, could properly box him in until there’s nowhere to go but against his body drives Steve a little wild.

Steve finally manages to get Billy’s pants open, gets a good grip on Billy’s thick cock, because of course he doesn't wear underwear, and can’t decide where to look. At the way his hand looks on Billy, the silky feeling of skin over hardness- and fuck, is he hard- or his pink mouth and full lips, opening in a groan. 

Billy’s left hand lands at the back of Steve’s head where it weaves into his hair until he gets a good grip right at the roots. He tugs, until Steve bares his throat to him. 

He looks down, makes a noise like he’s gathering saliva in his mouth and spits. Right on Steve’s dick. It’s thick and warm for a moment and the jolt that goes through Steve when it registers what just happened shakes Billy in his lap. Makes him laugh. Makes him tug more on Steve’s hair, until the pain is just on the perfect side of almost too much, where it mingles with the pleasure of Billy’s hand closing around his dick again.

“Ah, fuck,” tumbles out of Steve’s mouth when he feels Billy’s tongue against his neck. He can barely move his hand anymore, he’s so close to coming all of a sudden. His thighs clench, his lower belly does, too and Billy’s hand is still working him over without mercy, is turning his head until he’s panting into Billy’s mouth. Billy’s lips are on him and all he can do is enjoy the feeling of the movement of their open mouths against each other, their tongues meeting in open-mouthed gasps that barely count as making out. 

There’s heat building at the base of his spine, closer and closer to tumbling over the edge and he forces himself to pick up his pace on Billy, concentrating on nailing the wrist-flicks that always end up working these deep, involuntary moans from him. Steve loves Billy’s voice when he gets this close. Rough and even deeper than usual.

The orgasm hits him by surprise, so much has he been concentrating on Billy. He can feel his body tense up in a final crest of pleasure and pain and then he’s falling right over it, dick throbbing hard in Billy’s palm, spurts of come landing on his chest and on Billy’s hand. Slicking the way, making the pleasure draw out until he sobs, until all he can do is moan Billy’s name while he drunkenly continues to move his hand on Billy’s dick.

Steve can’t stop looking. At the way Billy’s throat moves, the way he starts glowing when there’s sweat on his skin, his dark lashes on his flushed cheeks as his eyes close. His hand lifts from Steve’s spent cock and he pushes his fingers against Steve’s lips. They’re sticky with Steve’s come and he happily laps at them, gets them spit slick and shiny and sucks them into his mouth while he gets a better grip on Billy’s dick, gets a rhythm going that he knows Billy likes. Short, rough bursts of movement, tightening up at the tip and then smoothly gliding up again.

With a murmured “Shit, ah, Steve!” Billy comes, breath going hard as he leans forward, presses his hips into Steve’s hand and his fingers deeper into his mouth, presses down on Steve’s tongue and makes him drool while Steve watches Billy’s come land on top of his own mess. His shirt has rucked up a bit and there’s spunk on the strip of belly right above his cock. He carefully eases off Billy, whose heavy weight is a welcome presence, and swirls a finger through their combined mess. Holds eye contact while he pops the finger into Billy’s mouth, feels the heat and suction around his digits. He wants to drown himself in the pleased expression on Billy’s face.


End file.
